The One Sharing the Triplets
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: On a weekend of the triplets visiting, Phoebe and Mike decide that they want a child of their own. But how do they tell the triplets who are a part of her family?


Every Other Weekend

It was now Friday evening. Phoebe was waiting in the coffee shop for her brother Frank Jr. to get here with the triplets.

At least one weekend a month, she and Mike got them for three whole days. Mike asks off Saturday every time to get to know Phoebe's family.

Plus it gives the two of them practice in the future for their own child.

"Hey Phebs."

"Hey Frank." She says getting up to hug her brother.

"Hi auntie Phoebe!" All three said.

She hugged the three of them. "Are you excited for spending the weekend with me and Uncle Mike?"

They all nodded. "I'll take great care of them Frank." Phoebe said to him.

"Thanks. See you kids Sunday Afternoon." He waved bye to his kids.

"Let's head home." Phoebe said to the triplets. They all followed her to her place where Mike fixed up a homemade pizza and salad on the table.

"Yea! Dinner!" All three took a seat.

Phoebe kissed Mike on the cheek before sitting down herself.

"What's the plan for this weekend, auntie?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah! You said we'd fly kites and planes last time." Frank Jr. Jr. said.

"And we'd have an ice cream and cookies night." Leslie said.

Phoebe looked to Mike. "We have planed those for this weekend. But we also have something we would like to talk about with you three."

They were silent.

"I have a fun movie for tonight if you finish your dinner." Mike said to them. They hurried to finished their dinner to watch to movie before bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Phoebe asks Mike.

He only smiles her with confidence.

The triplets take their plates to the kitchen sink then run to their room to get their PJ's on and brush their death.

Phoebe cleaned the table and the dishes in the sink while Mike got the movie up and running when the triplets returned.

She loved how her kids were getting along with Mike so much. They loved him as he loved them.

Once the movie was over, Mike put the triplets to bed and came to bed with Phoebe. "How you feeling?" He asked her.

"I feel fine. I mean it's not even a week. If it worked...I don't know. I told you I didn't want to use those sticks." She said. She used the test when she had the triplets. But she wanted to have this time be more of a surprise.

"Okay." Mike took her hand and kissed it.

"I know. And I love you. I'm so glad were doing this." She said.

After a good night's rest, the day began.

First it was flying Kites in the park. It was the perfect time of day, not too sunny or cloudy. And just enough wind power.

The triplets had so much fun. "You love this, Frank Jr. Jr.?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah! I've been thinking of makes kites on my own." He said.

"I think that's a job. Where you make kites and sell them." Mike said.

"If he sells kites then I'm going to be a baker." Leslie says.

Phoebe laughs. "You'll need to talk to Monica about that. She's a chef."

"What about you Chandler?" Mike asked.

But she only shrugged. Chandler wasn't the biggest talker.

From what Phoebe knows, Chandler plays base ball with her brother in school and she has dance classes with her sister. But Chandler doesn't do much talking.

She's had to give her the talk of being bullied before. Hoping it hasn't gotten worse.

"Chandler. Are you being picked on again?" Phoebe asks.

"No. They actually stopped. I find something they like and make a deal with them. I've even saved the mean queen bee's life." She said.

"Sound's like your a superhero." Mike chuckled.

"I don't have superpowers." Chandler scoffed at him.

After the morning was done, they went to get sandwiches and ice cream for lunch.

Mike went to the store really quick and bought some cookies for tonight for all of them to bake.

They went to catch a movie after they finished then headed back home to start dinner and dessert.

Leslie was enjoying making the cookies while her brother and sister were helping make spaghetti for dinner.

Mike and Phoebe were laughing with the kids as all the jokes were flying and the food fight began.

It was like a real family.

Soon dinner was ready and everyone sat down to eat.

"What was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Chandler remembered what Phoebe said yesterday.

Phoebe sighed looking to Mike before facing her family. "Well, uncle Mike and I...Are trying to...have a baby. I wasn't sure how'd you three react to the fact of...a cousin." She said.

All three looked to each other before speaking. "I think it's great." Leslie said.

"Yeah. If it's a boy, means I get a partner in crime." Frank Jr. Jr. said grinning.

"I think it's great too. Meaning...When would you have the baby?" Chandler asked.

Phoebe laughed nervously. "I hope soon."

"Can't it wait till I become a doctor?" She asked.

"A doctor? That's what you want to be when you grow up?" Mike asked.

"Yup. I do understand the human body. I want to help people. With anything I can." She said.

Mike was smiling big. Phoebe nodded to her. "Good for you. You'll make your parents proud." She said.

Chandler smiled.

"Is everyone finished? I think we still have some cookies left to eat." Mike teased.

All three cheered and cleaned their plates to have some sweets.

Phoebe went to her room and found a test in her drawer. She remembered using this one when she was carrying the triplets for her brother.

It was the happiest day of her life as well as theirs.

"Phoebe?" Mike stood at the doorway.

"I'm fine. I'm really excited to have this baby. If I have it." She said putting the test away and walked to her husband.

"Well, you know what, I believe you do have a baby in there." He said rubbing her tummy.

He gave her a small kiss before they returned to the kids.

By Sunday, they all hung out for the morning watching cartoons.

Till Frank came to pick up the kids.

"Did you all have fun?"

"Yea!" All three shouted.

"Hey Frank." Phoebe said.

"Yes?"

"I think...I'm pregnant. With my own kid." She laughed.

Frank began chuckling. "That's fantastic!" He said hugging her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too." She smiled. Her family was getting bigger all the time now. And this made Phoebe happy.

The End


End file.
